Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have been widely used as novel advanced flat-panel display apparatus. OLED display panels often have advantages such as self-illuminating, high brightness level, high contrast, ultra-thin panels, low power consumption, wide viewing angles, and wide operational temperature ranges.
Currently, the organic layer in OLED display products may be susceptible to erosion caused by oxygen and moisture. The erosion on the organic layer impairs the service time of OLED products. In order to solve the problem, in existing OLED technology, the organic layer is often isolated from the outside environment by packaging. The existing packaging process includes applying frit on the periphery of the packaging cover by screen-printing. The frit is then pre-baked and laser radiation is then used to heat up and melt the frit after the pre-baking process. The melted frit bonds the packaging cover and the array substrate. However, the thermal expansion coefficient of the frit often does not match the thermal expansion coefficient of the materials, e.g., glass and/or metal, on the array substrate. After the packaging process, thermal stress remains in the packaged OLED products. Accumulation of the thermal stress may have adverse effect on the packaging of the OLED products.